The Impossible
by SuperEvilPorcupine
Summary: I was left wanting more at the end of the finale, so here it is. I'm just going to continue it in my way. TC is going to fall even harder for Jordan and some feelings may be returned!
1. Impossible to Forget

**Hey y'all! It's been a while, hasn't it? I absolutely loved The Night Shift and I'm so happy they renewed it, so I decided to write a Fanfic about it :) Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own this show, NBC does, or Eoin Macken would be mine! I also don't own the title of the story, Joe Nichols does.**

**So basically, I'm going to continue where NBC left off and do things my way if that makes sense.**

**Impossible to Forget**

Doctor TC Callahan's mind constantly shifted back to that day his brother was killed by the sniper. It was impossible to forget as well as impossible to move on past it. Topher Zia, his best friend, was tremendously helping him but his mind went back all the time especially when he didn't want to think about it.

"T?" Jordan Alexander, TC's saving grace when he came back from his tour, called as she walked in the room.  
TC's head snapped up to look at her, still kind of lost in his own thoughts. "Yeah?" He moved aside as she came to sit down beside him on the couch in the semi-break room at the hospital. "What's up?"

"I was just checking on you. Are you okay? I know last night was pretty rough and you absolutely refused to stay home," Jordan said, looking him over in his scrub shirt and jeans. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"I'm fine. You came in," TC pointed out. "Oh, I get it. You wanted to see me." His signature smirk went across his face as he made the comment.

Jordan ducked her head and laughed. "No, of course not. Ragosa pushed me to check on you, seeing as I'm the head of the ER, just not tonight. He made me take off. Scott is coming in though, just to be on hands if he is needed."

"I wasn't going to stay home. There's nothing for me to do there but wallow in my sorrows and think about everything that's happened." TC turned to look at her, his hair falling in his face. "Seriously though, I'm fine. I just needed to tell someone about what happened. Otherwise I would have… Hell, I don't know what I would have done."

"T, you can always talk to me," Jordan said, putting a hand on TC's arm. At that moment, Scott Clemmens showed up at the door, causing Jordan to drop her hand quickly. "Hey TC, aren't we supposed to be going to see the twins today?"

Scott gave Jordan a weird look and frowned at TC.

"I forgot all about that. You know Aunt Jordan and Uncle TC need to go see their nieces, right?" TC stood up and looked at Scott. "Hello Scott, what do you need?"

He shook his head. "I was just checking on Jordan. Why don't you go ahead and go to Topher's room, Jordan? I'd like to talk to TC."

"I can—" Jordan caught one look from Scott and scrambled out.

"I want you to stay away from my girlfriend," Scott said, turning on TC. "I've seen the way you guys look at each other and her need to always be there for you. I'm not going to handle it for long. She is my girlfriend and I don't need you meddling in the relationship."

TC held his hands up in defense. "I'm not trying to do anything. I've really go to go, I'm sorry." With that, he left Scott in the room. He headed down the corridor to Topher's room, where Janet was currently at with the twins. "Who do we have here?"

Janet looked up at TC and smiled. "This is Eliza and the little girl J is holding is Mia. Do you want to hold Ellie?"

"Yes, I do." TC took Eliza from her and held the little girl. "She's so beautiful Toph." He cradled the little girl and smiled up at Jordan.

"I know she is. She is my daughter after all," Topher said, laughing. "But seriously, we wanted to ask you two if you would want to be the twins' godparents. We want both of them to go to the two of you if something happens to us that way they would be safe."

TC, as surprised as Jordan, looked up at Topher with extreme happiness crossing his face. "Of course," both TC and Jordan said at the same time.

"I definitely call dibs on Eliza though," TC said.

"You can't call dibs on a baby, T," Jordan chastised him. "We are both of their godparents."

TC huffed at her and scrunched his nose up at her. "You always have to ruin my fun, don't you? I swear you are like my fun killer. Damn you fun killer."

Everyone laughed at TC's comment. The four adults talked for a few more minutes before TC was paged back down in the ER and Jordan left to go home, promising to come see the twins tomorrow. TC had hugged her before they went their separate ways, making her a promise that they needed to sit down and talk again, just about anything, to curb TC's PTSD.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Please read and review!**


	2. Masking Feelings

**So guys, I got back from orientation on Friday and I've been too exhausted to write. Good thing is, I get my new computer on Wednesday July 30! I also find out my dorm assignment for college this fall this coming week. So it's going to be a great week, I hope! Anyway, normal disclaimer here, I don't own the Night Shift. Onto the chapter my lovelies. Okay, that was weird. I'm never gonna do that again. There is a line the story at the end that belongs to Ann Brashares (Kudos to those that can figure it out. Kostos said it.).**

**Masking Feelings**

TC was just rounding the corner when he ran almost face first into Scott. "Sorry, man, I need to watch where I'm going," he said, trying to hurry past.

"That's right you do," Scott said, trying to look taller than TC when honestly, TC had about five inches on him and a ton of more muscle. Scott brushed past him and went back toward the OR.

He shook his head at Jordan's boyfriend and headed down the hall to the ER to continue his shift. The night passed without too much excitement other than someone with a fractured skull. Maybe it was one of his better nights so he could relax still after the most recent events, like Jordan totally hitting on him. TC laughed quietly to himself.

Jordan walked up to TC and smiled at him. "Hey, T, a bunch of us are going out to breakfast after that relaxing shift. Do you want to come with? Scott isn't going to be there as he still has to work."

"Sure. Let me grab my things." He walked into the locker room to grab his bag when he suddenly seemed to trip on the ground and fell forward, not moving.

"Get a room set up for him!" Jordan yelled at someone as she ran toward TC and felt for a pulse. "He's got a weak pulse. Set him up on a heart monitor and oxygen quickly." She moved with the nurses and other doctors beside her moved TC to a room in the ER. The next few hours ran by fast as they ran several tests on him while he was still unconscious in the room. Jordan sat by him every moment she could.

Scott walked in and looked at her. "Jordan, you need to go home. TC is fine, I promise you. Someone else can sit with him."

"No. I am going to be here for him every step of the way. You don't understand. You will never understand!" Jordan all but yelled at Scott before turning back to TC.

His eyes fluttered open just as Scott left and he looked up at Jordan. "Hey, why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You fainted a couple of hours ago. Nothing seems to be wrong with you except maybe excessive stress and some high blood glucose levels. I was worried you were going to show up with Type 2 Diabetes. You didn't though. How do you feel?" Jordan rambled on about what was going on. "Sorry, I guess I'm just stressing about what happened to you."

"I'm fine, J. Seriously, I think I was just overworking myself trying to not feel anything these past few weeks. Can I just go home to my own bed?" TC looked sincere in his words, but Jordan knew he was just going to lie to her to get out of being the patient.

Jordan started to shake her head but had a better idea. "I will let you go home but someone has to keep watch over you. Ragosa is also mandating you to have a week off shifts. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't budge," she said, looking at TC with dull blue eyes.

"J, you need to take some time to yourself too. The last couple of weeks have been torture on us all. I promise you I will be fine," TC looked over at her and smiled slightly. The usual brightness in his eyes when he smiled at her wasn't there. He was physically drained and Jordan could see that.

"I'll get you home tonight and figure something out for tomorrow." Jordan began the preparations to discharge TC and once he was discharged, drove him home. She helped him get into bed with something to drink and a couple of books for the night if he couldn't sleep and then left.

_Thanks for getting me home safely and I hope you got home safely._ TC texted Jordan quickly, fingers flying over his virtual keyboard on his iPhone.

Jordan answered quickly. _I'm home all safe and sound. Scott's a mess though. I don't think he's stopped going on about you._

TC cackled which caused the big German shepherd at the bottom of his bed to look up. "Go back to sleep, Demon!" _You could always stay with me ;-). I'm just kidding._

_I might just take you up on that offer. I still have the apartment key._

_Feel free. I'm going to bed. Night, J._

TC fell asleep quickly that night, most likely from his lack of sleep. He woke up several times throughout the night from fitful sleeping. When he woke up around ten in the morning, there was a woman his arms were wrapped around. The body felt oddly familiar to him but he couldn't place it at the moment. "Jordan?" TC said groggily and somewhat hopefully.

"It's me. I couldn't stand Scott's rambling about you. You looked so cute sleeping all sprawled out on the bed that I didn't wake you to tell you I had come in," Jordan said, rolling and yawning. "I told Ragosa I wasn't coming in for the next few days."

TC fully woke up seconds later. "Are you saying that you are looking after me for a few days? Can I make you put a French maid outfit on and do some sexy cleaning for me?" TC meant to make the comments sound suggestive, but they came out flat from his little sleep throughout the night.

"In your dreams, T. I'm just going to make sure you don't, you know, keel over and die in the night. Nobody knows I took off for you, so you get me all to yourself. Do you need anything?" She started to get up, but TC shook his head and pulled her closer to him.

"Just let me get more sleep." TC was out within a few minutes, leaving Jordan to stare at his features.

She noticed the gentle aging that was different from when she knew him years ago, or well, the last time she saw him that fateful night they broke up. TC's features hadn't changed much, but Jordan could see all the lines his PTSD and stress were causing in his face. "I may always love you, T, but I can't be with you. Not yet. ίσως κάποια μέρα," she whispered. Jordan's eyes closed to savor the moment before she, too, fell asleep with TC's arms wrapped around her.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I really didn't know how I wanted to end this, but I took a quote from the fourth Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants book because it fit the moment and Jordan/TC kind of reminded me of the relationship Kostos/Lena had, in some ways. Anyway, it's Greek, even though Jordan may not know Greek, I just made her know that one line to fit into the story. It means maybe someday. Well, please read and review!**


	3. Painstakingly Removed

**Hola guys! I decided to write another chapter. This is getting done on my Surface as I won't have word on my computer until later in August. Bummer, I know. I'd also like to give a shout out to the nightshiftfanficcommunity . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces if you would wish to view the site; it's actually pretty cool!) You know, normal disclaimer and all, don't own The Night Shift (though I really wish I did. I would be famous!). Anyway, this title is going to be weird. It kind of describes TC at the moment.  
**

**Painstakingly Removed**

For the last two weeks since TC's fainting episode, he had been in and out of the San Antonio hospital for headaches and more fainting spells. After the initial injuries healed, it showed on the CAT scan two days after his first fainting that he had a concussion. Jordan forced TC out of the hospital and today, now nearly two and a half weeks later, TC was finally allowed back to normal work duty. Jordan had been going over his house nearly every day to keep him company after her shift.

A lot had changed in the hospital since TC had last been there. Krista was the first person to pop up in TC's lie of sight and try to talk to him. "Hey, I bet you've heard, but Scott quit. Something about a falling out with Jordan. I really don't know; it has been all over the hospital since last week," she rambled, trying to keep his waning attention.

"I didn't know that. I'll have to find Jordan soon. Can you help me with a patient though?" TC looked directly at her and the turned without waiting for an answer. "This patient fell and has a couple nails stuck in his head. Don't ask me how it happened, I really didn't want to know. Do you mind stabilizing his head while I pull them out?"

Krista did what she was told and the nails were out of the guy's head really quickly. TC patched up the wound to stop it from bleeding more than it has. "Now, change that gauze daily to keep from getting an infection."

"Thank you. I was beginning to think I would have to walk around with nails stuck in my head!" the guy said, joking the whole time.

"Hey T, can I talk to you?" Jordan poked her head in the examination room. "Oh, hey Krista."

TC nodded before handing the clipboard to Krista. "You can handle releasing him, right?" She nodded, so he followed Jordan out to some benches near the entrance of the hospital. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jordan didn't say anything right away, but fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt underneath her scrubs.

"J, just spit it out. If it's about Scott quitting, I already know. Krista told me earlier before she helped me with the patient."

"I still love you. There I said it. Landry's been nagging me about telling you, so I had to tell you finally. Scott and I were never going to work out because I still have all these unresolved feelings about you and honestly, I don't even know if they are going to be resolved," Jordan started to ramble, trying to make sense of what was going through her head. "I broke it off with Scott that first day after you fainted. I couldn't be with him and go to your house every day."

TC didn't say anything at all. He just looked at her in silence before his pager went off. He hopped up immediately and rushed off to see what the person who had paged him needed. It turned out to be Drew and Krista who needed help trying to decide a treatment for a patient. "What do we have here?"

"The kid came in with a collapsed lung and some fractured ribs. He went into cardiac arrest when we tried to scan him for if his ribs caused the collapsed lung," Drew told TC, trying to figure this out. "He, then, started to show these dark red blotches across his stomach. It seems to be internal bleeding but we don't know from where."

TC took the clipboard from Drew. "Get him to another scan, find out where the bleeding is coming from, once that is done, get him to OR stat so he can get fixed up." He handed the clipboard back and then left the room, heading to see what else needed to be done. Luckily, he ended up with a man with a few third degree burns, a girl with a concussion, and a set newborn of twins with collapsed lungs. The twins hit him hard because he thought of Topher's girls the whole time.

Ragosa sent TC to go sit down for a while after he had done all he could with the twins. "You need it, TC. I'll have Landry come find you in a few minutes. She needs to talk to about everything that has gone on recently."

TC just nodded his head and then went to the break room where he waited for Landry.

"TC, finally, I get to talk to you." Landry sat down and smiled at TC. "Jordan said you've been having a hard time. I understand she's been staying with you, right?"

"She has. I've been having a few reoccurring dreams about that night. They all end the same, Jordan getting shot; just like Th—" TC stopped talking abruptly. "The same way Topher did."

Landry wrote a few things down in her notebook, noticing TC's stumble over the name. "Were you about to say the same way your brother, Thad, died? How did he die, TC?"

At that moment, TC went back to that day again, for the first time in a long time. He had promised his brother he had his twelve, but when it came down to it, TC froze and didn't know what to do. He really didn't think a boy who look about thirteen had it in him to kill an innocent Army Ranger who was trying to help. It turned out that boy was a sniper and probably had no guilt whatsoever. TC almost broke down in tears again before he spoke up, "I can't talk about that." He didn't want to admit that Jordan was the only one he had told about the experience.

"Okay. That's fine. We'll work up to it. Have you tried any relaxation methods throughout the day to try to calm your body to curb an attack?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing both Landry and TC to jerk their heads up.

"I need TC in the ER!" Jordan said as soon as she opened the door. "We have a crew of gunshot victims coming in."

TC hopped into action, effectively avoiding Jordan. He didn't really know what to say to her after her confession earlier, but knew he would have to talk to her at some point. All of the doctors in the ER worked on the six victims who came in with gunshot wounds. All were teenagers, no older than eighteen. Of the six, one didn't make it.

After another long night, TC crashed in his bed as soon as he got home. He faintly heard the lock on his door opening and then felt a warm body press up against his. "I don't want to rush things, but I just can't stay at home alone."

"Jordan, I want things to stay the same right now. We can't rush into a relationship after what happened between you and Scott," TC said. He turned to look at her and was pleasantly surprised when she leaned forward and kissed him. TC lift his hand to wind it in her hair and pull her closer as he responded immediately. Strong emotions flooded his brain about the kiss as he pulled back. "This is what I call rushing things."

Jordan laughed as TC leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss. His mind took him back to the time before he went to Afghanistan for fifteen months when things were perfect. He was going to propose to Jordan and they would get married when he got back from his tour. Only things didn't go the way TC planned. He ruined everything the first time. "I love you, T. I just wanted you to know that."

TC settled back on his bed with Jordan laying her head on his chest. He waited until her breathing went even before he even attempted to fall asleep.

"I love you, too."

**So what did you guys think? I didn't want to drag it out too long that they keep their feelings from each other, but TC has effectively been doing that in this chapter. You guys got almost 1500 words this time! Be proud. Well, read and review!**


End file.
